Leashes are known which include a reel and a brake for controlling unwinding of the reel, together with a brake release for allowing unwinding.
Typical prior retractable leashes use a braking mechanism, for example that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,926, to stop a dog from movement. This type of mechanism can cause a sharp jerk, the magnitude of which depends on the size, speed and strength of the pet or dog.
There is a need for an apparatus or device for use in a retractable leash for smoothly stopping the unreeling of a leash when a dog or other pet is pulling away, so that the dog or other pet is not suddenly jerked to a stop.
It is accordingly a problem in the prior art to provide a device for gradually or smoothly stopping unwinding of a pet leash when a pet is pulling away, so that the pet is not suddenly jerked to a stop.